Bonkers Adventures Of Cats Don't Dance
In the aftermath of Tigger's family party, Pikatwo is unable to sleep. Bonkers tells hims a story of how he first met Danny. Danny, an optimistic feline, dreams of becoming a film star, so he travels from Kokomo, Indiana to Hollywood, California in hopes of starting a career there. He meets with Bonkers, Hollywood's animal cop and is selected to feature in a film that is currently in production alongside a female cat named Sawyer (who treats Bonkers like a little brother), but is dismayed upon learning how minor his role is and tries to weasel his way into more time in the limelight. However, Danny winds up angering the star of the film, Darla Dimple, a popular, but extremely spoiled child actress, so she assigns her valet, Max, to intimidate Danny into no longer trying to enlarge his part in the film. Officer Jenny (Bonkers' partner) arrives to make sure no one is hurt. Later, Danny learns from the studio's mascot Woolie the Mammoth, Bonkers and (his friend at the time) Fawn that human actors are normally given more important roles than animals, a fact that none of them are very happy with but know they must accept, though Jenny isn't pleased with this even though she is human. Danny longs for the spotlight and tries to come up with a plan that will encourage humans to provide animal actors with better parts, such as by assembling a massive cluster of animals and trying to put on a musical performance for the humans to see. Later, he, along wtih Bonkers is given advice by Darla Dimple, while masking her true villainous personality with a sweet one, as she always does, through song on how to interest and satisfy audiences, and Danny takes this information to heart and groups together the animals for yet another performance in hopes of attracting the attention of the humans. Bonkers however is suspicious. Darla, fearing that her spotlight is in jeopardy with the animals around, has Max assist her in flooding Mammoth Studios while the director is giving an interview on his latest film and getting the animals blamed and fired. Everybody is depressed by being barred from acting in Mammoth Studios (especially Danny, who was convinced by Darla that she was trying to help the animals). But Sawyer finally feels that she loves Danny and tries to catch up with him, but his bus leaves as she arrives. Bonkers and Fawn turn up to comfort her, On the bus however, Danny listens to the driver insulting the animals behaviour at the studio and comes up with a plan for attracting the humans' attention yet again. He stops the bus, finds Bonkers, Jenny, Fawn and Pudge and tells him his idea, also telling them to keep it secret. Danny invites Sawyer and her friends, and Woolie, to the premiere of the Darla Dimple film that was being shot, "Lil' Ark Angel" After a big battle with Max on the top of Grauman's Chinese Theatre, Danny, Bonkers and Fawn call the audience's attention and the ten animals put on a musical performance for everyone that entertains and impresses its viewers. Meanwhile, Darla attempts to sabotage and shut down the show by pulling a big switch, but finds out she inadvertently enhancing it more instead. Finally, Darla, maddened with frustration, shouts at Danny for trying to attract all of the focus away from her, and confesses to flooding Mammoth Studios. Unfortunately, Darla's screaming is inadvertently picked up and amplified by a nearby microphone, unveiling the truth much to the dismay of the audience, Mr. Mammoth, and Flanigan. Embarrassed, Darla tries to regain her fame by hugging Danny, until Pudge pulls the lever for the trap door, meeting her demise. Danny and Sawyer share a kiss before being interrupted by Flannigan the second time. So, the animals are rewarded with larger parts from then onward, their dreams coming true. Danny offers Bonkers a job in Mammoth Studios, but he politely refuses as he enjoys his job of being a cop and gets an assignment from Officer Jenny to help her find a lost Nurse at a Pokemon Center. A selection of film poster parodies (Singin' in the Rain, Casablanca, The Mask, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Witches of Eastwick, Grumpy Old Men, Superman, Beetlejuice, Twister, Batman & Robin, and a parody of Free Willy), putting the animals in certain roles, before Darla as a janitor puts "The End" poster on a wall and it falls down on her. The story ends as Pikatwo has fallen asleep in Bonkers' arms and Hubie, Marina, and their friends, along with Danny, Sawyer and Pudge had been listening all along. Trivia This will be dedicated in the memory of Natalie Cole (the singing voice of Sawyer) who passed away on 31 December, 2015.Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures Series Category:Films dedicated to Natalie Cole